Starshower
by daily-chan
Summary: Izzy askes Tai to spend his birthday together. Tai wants to make it the perfect date. taishiro. complete summary inside. slightly yaoi


STARSHOWER

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. If I did, the first two seasons characters would have never left the show for I adore them.

Summary: Tai's cleaning out his room when Izzy comes to ask him to spend his birthday together. Only thing is, Tai needs to find a present for Izzy and to set the perfect date.

Pairing: Taishiro (Tai x Izzy). Don't like yaoi pairings, then don't read. You did read while not liking shounen ai …… then don't complain. Cause I just warned you.

Hinted sexual…no real action…just a kiss or a touch.

I got no idea how the traveling in Japan works, how many times you'd have to take another train, but for the sake of this fic it's just one train from Odaiba to Kyoto.

Ages:

Tai's 19 and Izzy 17

Kari is 16..the rest you can think of yourself.

For Jenna and Ralisa and every Taishiro fan out there. Gather up and join in writing much more Taishiro!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a hot….very hot.

Well, it was only twenty-six degrees, but in the chocolate eyes of a certain brunette it was. It was to darn hot to play soccer or to be outside so he was forced to be inside. Cleaning his room cause his sister Kari had complained about not being able to find her dresser in their shared room. Which was completely illogical seeing as the darn thing was the size of a small bed.

He signed and turned around overseeing his room. Swallowing he blinked a few times, admitting to himself and himself only that it might look a bit more like a battlefield then a room and that he indeed couldn't see his sisters dresser anywhere.

Signing again he grabbed a wash basket and started picking all his clothes up from the ground. As he was finished with that he brought the basket to the laundry room and walked back to his room to see that half of the battlefield was gone already.

He picked up his many schoolbooks and dumped them inside his schoolbag and put it in the closet, seeing as it was summer break he wouldn't be needing it anytime soon. If he lost it again…well that was a care for another day.

He picked up empty chips bags and soda cans and threw them in the trash can and cleaned up his papers into a almost neat pile on his desk. He would look through those later.

As he sat down on his knees to look under his bed he blinked as he realized he had blue carpet. " I thought I had red carpet."

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember the color of your carpet, seeing as you never actually have been able to see the carpet Tai." A amused voice said, making him look up. "Izzy." His red haired boyfriend smiled and walked into his room. "You're mum said you were cleaning you're room. I realized that it might be a ones in live time experience so I just had to come and see." "Very funny Iz." "Hey just be lucky I didn't call the newspaper." He glared at Izzy who chuckled. "Need an hand?" "Eh…sure. Can you look through the papers I put on my desk to see if there is anything worth keeping?"

The redhead nodded and sat on the desk as he saw that the chair was still invisible under the junk stuff.

Tai shook his head laughing and reached under need his bed again, fishing up more clothes and paper. "What do I need all that paper for?" "Drawing evil pictures of the math teacher and Matt." Izzy said dryly as he held up several horrible drawings of his. Tai grinned and placed the papers next to Izzy. "All I have to do now is vacuum and I'm finished." Izzy nodded as he turned a paper around, shook his head and threw it in the paper can.

Quickly Tai vacuumed and came back into his room over viewing it as he saw Izzy do the same. "Wow…I didn't know you had such a big room." "Yeah….and…hey look there is Kari's dresser." Tai scratched his neck as he grinned before he turned to Izzy again who just finished with the paper. Much to Tai's suspecting not a single paper had made it outside of the paper garbage.

"What original reason did you had to come anyway? Not that I complain about the free help." Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Who said it was for free."

Tai blinked before he saw the smile on Izzy's face and grinned. "Evil." Izzy chuckled. "Yeah well. To get back to you're previous question. I'd like to ask you if I can spend thursday with you." Tai frowned for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah sure…but isn't thursday you're birthday?" Izzy nodded. "Yeah, but mum and dad aren't home from their trip to Vegas before saturday and I don't feel like spending it alone. I'll even treat you on something sweet if I have too." He looked at Tai hopefully and Tai chuckled. "You don't have to try and win me over, I'd be gladly at you're service." "Thanks." Izzy smiled at him and Tai smiled too. "And what do you want to do then?" The younger one shrugged. "Don't know, something fun?"

Tai smirked as an idea crossed his mind. He looked at Izzy and moved close to him, lying his arms around the younger digidestined and pulling him against him. Izzy moaned softly as Tai grind against him. "I can think of a few fun things to do." Izzy gave Tai a light push. "Pervert!" He blushed as he looked at Tai in mock shock. The brunette laughed as he kissed Izzy deeply, something which Izzy eagerly answered.

When they broke apart again Izzy was blushing deeper and he shook his head at his boyfriends pervert ness.

"So.. I'll see you thursday then?" Izzy let himself slide off the desk and walked towards the door as Tai pulled him back and hugged him. "Thursday then. I'll pick you up alright?" He kissed Izzy's neck, making the other shutter under his touch. "Yeah….now let go of me." Izzy wiggled out of Tai's grip and glared at him with a soft smile before he walked out of the room. Tai smiled as he watched him leave before he signed and turned around.

He needed to find a present for Izzy's birthday.

He sat down at his desk on his now visible chair and laid his finger on his lips as he thought. This was the exact position how Kari found him a while later. She slipped inside the bedroom and looked around approving what she saw before she let herself fall on Tai's bed and looked at him. "What are you thinking about?"

Slowly Tai looked up to her and his finger fell from his mouth. He seemed confused to see his sister and Kari chuckled. "You really were in deep thoughts weren't you. What were you thinking off?"

"Izzy's birthday is thursday." "Yeah…oh you still need a present?" Tai nodded. "That's simple, just give him something that's got to do with a computer and he's happy."

Tai shook his head. "No…I don't want to give such an impersonal present. It must be something special…something perfect." Kari looked at him frowning as a smile sled on her face. "Perfect huh… Is it that serious between you two?" Tai blushed as he looked at his mirror. Inside it he had placed a picture of him and Izzy together and he looked at it. "Yeah." A smile crept on his face as he turned to Kari. "Got any idea's?"

She smiled. "Well…if my boyfriend was suppose to give me a present I'd like a ring or some hair stuff. But Izzy's a boy so I'm not sure. He's not exactly the type that would wear rings or do things in his hair." She chuckled at the thought of Izzy with a hair band in. "Why don't we go shopping together and see if you see something?" Tai nodded and they quickly made their way to the mall.

Inside the mall Kari soon found an old picture book with pictures of stars in it. "Izzy will like it. He likes old picture books and stars." She said to Tai who had raised his eyebrow. He shrugged as they continued to walk through the mall. "Maybe you can give him flowers?" Kari opted but Tai just shook his head. "I want it to be something that he can keep with him at all times." Kari smiled as she waved at a few of her friends. "Alright then, we'll just look further."

Tai nodded. Soon they had crossed the entire mall but without finding a present for Izzy. Both being tired they decided to go back home. They were almost home when Tai spotted a small shop and insisted they would go inside. Inside Tai looked around and they noticed that it was a little jeweler shop. Tai looked over the many shelves as he suddenly gasped. "That's it Kari…it's perfect."

Kari walked over to him and looked at the necklace he pointed to and frowned. "You're kidding right?" Tai shook his head. "No…this is perfect." Kari looked at Tai like he was crazy while he paid.

"Seriously Tai…why do you think it's perfect?" "I just know." Kari signed and shrugged. "If you say so." Tai nodded and together they walked back home.

Tai couldn't wait for it to be thursday…He had a perfect gift and all he had to do now was find the perfect place to go to which he had as soon as he saw his father open the newspaper.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as it was seven in the evening on friday Tai stood in front of Izzy's door and knocked. After a few moments when he heard nothing he knocked again. He heard a voice from the inside and smiled. A few seconds later a visibly sleepy Izzy opened the door and blinked as he saw Tai standing in front of his door. "Tai? What are you doing here?" He looked at the brunette questionable as he blinked. "It's seven o'clock. I'm here to pick you up." The red haired boy looked at him for a moment before he started laughing. "Alright." He opened the door completely to let Tai come in. "I'll just grab a quick shower and get dressed then I'll come." He closed the door behind Tai and turned to walk to the bathroom when Tai grabbed his arm and pulled him to him. He hugged him. "Happy 18th birthday angel." He whispered in his ear as he kissed him. Izzy smiled as he answered his kiss. "Thanks, but my birthday aint before tomorrow. Make yourself at home, I'll be right back." Tai smiled. "I can always join you if you'd like to." "Pervert!" Izzy stuck his tongue out to him and disappeared in the bathroom without locking the door. A sign what told Tai he trusted him completely.

He smiled and sat down on Izzy's bed waiting for the return of Izzy. It didn't take Izzy long to finish and he came walking into his bedroom and quickly dressed, ignoring Tai's watching eye with a slight blush on his face. As soon as he was finished Tai grabbed his hand and pulled him with him. Giving Izzy only time to put his shoes on and grab his jacket.

"Where are we going?" "Kyoto." Izzy frowned at him as he looked at Tai. "What are we going to do in Kyoto?" "You'll see." Izzy smiled and walked comfortable next to Tai as they stepped inside the train. They took a seat next to each other and Izzy laid his head against Tai's shoulder as he looked outside. Tai smiled at his action and wrapped his arm around the younger boy. It didn't take long for Izzy to fall asleep and Tai watched him while the train brought them to where they had to go.

When they arrived Tai woke Izzy up and they stepped out. Tai leaded them through streets seemingly following a pattern as they soon reached an low mountain where hundreds of people were. He leaded Izzy up the mountain till he had found a spot that he liked and placed a towel there that he took out of his backpack. Izzy could see that several people had done that and he sat down on it as Tai had finished laying it down. Tai sat down beside him and smiled as he gave Izzy an piece of bread. "Tai, can you tell me now why we are here?" A pair of curious black eyes looked at him and Tai chuckled.

"It's now eleven thirty in the evening. You'll see in half an hour." Izzy stared at him a bit confused, but mostly curious as he made himself comfortable. "Alright then. It has to be something special if you were to drag me out of my bed to sit on a cold hill in the middle of the night." He smiled and leaned on his arms as Tai did the same.

Half an hour had soon passed and Tai turned to Izzy. "Happy 18th birthday angel." He kissed Izzy passionate making the other blush at the public action. For once he was glad it was dark. "Thanks Tai…but why are we he...re." Izzy finished slowly as suddenly out of nowhere thousands of light bundles appeared. Izzy stared in awe as stars from everywhere came running downwards. "Tai?" he asked softly as he couldn't take his eyes off the dark sky that was now lighting up as falling stars kept coming. "It's a meteoric shower…star shower I rather call it." "It's beautiful." Izzy smiled as he looked at the sky. Tai took his hand. "I thought you might like it, seeing as how you like stars." Izzy chuckled as they kept watching the stars in total piece.

It took a few hours for the meteoric shower to stop and people started to leave as soon as it became less. But Tai and Izzy kept sitting in on the hill and Izzy looked at Tai as it slowly became light. Tai turned to Izzy and smiled as he took out a small box. As Izzy turned to him he opened it. "Happy birthday Izzy."

Izzy looked at him before he looked at the box and gasped. "Tai…" Tai smiled and took the necklace out and turned behind Izzy and put it on. Izzy looked at the necklace speechless.

It was a shooting star with in the middle a small diamante. "It's beautiful…but Tai….I can't…." Tai laid his fingers on Izzy's mouth. "When I went shopping with Kari this was the only thing that seemed right." Izzy smiled again and looked at him. "This is the best birthday ever." He hugged Tai as they looked at the sky where now only a few stars passed by them. Izzy smiled as he leaned against his boyfriend and hugged him. "Thank you Tai, for the best birthday ever." His black eyes were shining with the same darkness as a dark night and Tai smiled. "Anything for you angel." They kissed each other as the last shooting star passed them……………………

The end

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright…a very crappy intent to be romantic….right…

Please review…and no flames please? yelps hides in a corner for the flying tomatoes angry viewers throw at me


End file.
